spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Polluted Lagoon
A Polluted Lagoon is the 5th short on the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the second short of season two. In this short, the Bikini Bottom News claims that Bikini Bottom is the cleanest it has been in thirty years, ever since the last oil spill, which gave rise to Ocean Day. To celebrate, SpongeBob comes over to Patrick's house, only to find that Patrick's house is covered with trash. Patrick decides to throw it all away, in spirit of Ocean Day, into Goo Lagoon, only causing the trash to, not only pollute the ocean, but the fumes place an abundance of carbon dioxide into the air. What will happen to the ocean? Characters *Patrick Star *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail (cameos) *Miscellaneous Background Characters **News Announcers 1 and 2 **Male Fish 1 **Thousands of Other Fish Transcript *''begins with a medium shot of SpongeBob's pineapple; camera gently pans inward toward SpongeBob's bedroom; SpongeBob is watching television; the news channel comes on'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary! Get in here! The news is on! ''theme begins playing on television *'Gary: 'offscreen ''Meow meow? ''into room ''Meow. *'SpongeBob: Gary. The news just came on. I know how much you like the news. *'Gary: '''Meow meow ma-meow meow? *'SpongeBob: Yes, I'm forcing you to watch the news right now. to television Now watch! *'News Announcer 1:' ...And that's it for your world today. *'News Announcer 2:' No, it's not. We have one more thing to show the viewers. *'News Announcer 1:' Like what? *'News Announcer 2:' at camera Happy Ocean Day, Bikini Bottom! We, the news cast, would proudly like to announce that Bikini Bottom is the cleanest it has been in a long time. *'News Announcer 1:' Thirty years, in fact. *'News Announcer 2:' I was getting to that! at camera Thirty years ago, a massive sewage spill came into our oceans. It took years to clean up such a spill, yet we did it. The day we finished came to be known as Ocean Day. *'News Announcer 1:' That's right. camera And now, twenty-something years later, we are still celebrating this great holiday. And what better way than with good news? *'News Announcer 2:' We are proud to announce that Bikini Bottom is the cleanest it has been in...brace yourselves...thirty whole years! *'News Announcer 1:' Well, duh, I mean you have an oil spill thirty years ago. I would suspect thirty years later, it would be cleaner. *'News Announcer 2:' You know, you don't always have to be such a... *'SpongeBob:' off television You know what this means, huh, Gary? *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' close-up of SpongeBob's face That's right! cuts out to reveal the bedroom, covered in party supplies such as balloons and party hats; SpongeBob is wearing a party hat; Gary is wearing a party hat and blows into a party blower *'Gary:' Meow? *'SpongeBob:' Why are we celebrating? up Gary Because, Gary, today is Ocean Day! Why not celebrate? *'Gary:' Meow? *'SpongeBob:' Because you thought we were normal? head I'd say not, little one. down Gary Fine then, party pooper. If you don't want to party with hand to self moi then I guess walking out door I'll have to go to the "King of Partiers". *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' You thought I was going to Patrick? I am going to Patrick. door behind self *''cuts to Patrick's house; the camera stays at a medium shot of Patrick as he walks around his house, spiffing up his place'' *'Patrick:' photo; looks at photo Ah. It's my daddy. lighten Why didn't you send me off to college?! picture Oh well. Time to dust off the table. for the duster; grabs duster Time to get dusty. duster on self, gaining dust; rubs self on counter, placing an abundance of dust on it Perfect. *'SpongeBob:' into scene Hey, Patrick. What are you doing? *'Patrick:' Just doing some cleaning. *'SpongeBob:' Well, I hope you got it all out of you, because... *'Patrick:' It's time to party?! *'SpongeBob:' You guessed it! button on wall, unleashing confetti, party hats, party blowers, and other party accessories *'Patrick:' Why are we celebrating? *'SpongeBob:' It's Ocean Day, Patrick. We're celebrating to enjoy the clean, underwater air! cover nose Eeew! Patrick's, what's that stench?! *'Patrick:' Oh. closet I think you may be referring to the stuff inside of my closet. closet; a landfill of trash pours out It hasn't been cleaned out in days. *'SpongeBob:' hand near nose Patrick, you might want to throw all of your garbage away. You know, for Ocean Day. *'Patrick:' Hmm... *''cuts to Goo Lagoon, where Patrick is hauling a large ball of trash'' *'Patrick:' grunts Well, here we are. The Loo Galoon....or whatever it's called. behind the large pile; begins pushing; grunts Oof. This is easy...or is it hard? pushing; eventually pushes the ball into the ocean I did it! *'SpongeBob:' up You did? Where did you put all of it? *'Patrick:' around Uh...I can't remember. *'SpongeBob:' Well, at least it's all gone, right? at sunset Whoa. The sunset is beautiful today. Right over the water, it's absolutely...gasps polluted?! a blanket of garbage over water Patrick, what have you done? *'Patrick:' I got rid of my garbage. *'SpongeBob:' But, buddy, you can't put it in the lagoon. We need that water to drink. Not to mention the anemone down there need the sunlight to grow. sniffs And you're polluting the air when the anemone transpire, which puts the bad air into the atmosphere. *'Patrick:' What do we do? *'SpongeBob:' We need to clean up...before the sunset. loudly, attracting thousands of fish To the ocean. fish hold up pool nets Aaahhh! fish charge to the ocean *''cuts to a montage of fish, taking the garbage out of the ocean with the pool nets'' *'SpongeBob:' One last piece of trash! *'Male Fish 1:' Hurry! You only have ten seconds up watch until nightfall! *'Patrick:' That's like...three years, right? Plenty of time. *'SpongeBob:' piece of trash into air Come on! of trash falls Seven, six...begins to catch fire while falling four, three...is almost in recycling bin One! misses and falls onto ground; ocean tide sucks in the trash *''of fish gasp; gasp turns into cheer'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, the fish are cheering. Why? *'SpongeBob:' Well, everyone knows that Ocean Day isn't to get rid of all of the trash. It's to conserve all of the pollution. To conserve it enough so that the ocean is in balance and the sea life can survive. *'Patrick:' Sea life can survive? Oh. Then I probably shouldn't have kept this pollutant stink bomb in my pocket. out bomb Don't worry. It won't detonate as long as it doesn't come in contact with pollution. out candy bar Oooh! Chocolate! out chocolate; throws wrapper away, landing on bomb; stink bomb explodes *''ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Absorbent Days Shorts: Season Two Category:MrScience12 Category:2013